1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bending device comprising a bending tool having at least one adjustable bending jaw.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bending devices configured as bending machines are known in which sheet metal can be bent. These bending machines have a bending tool with upper and lower bending bars. The sheet metal is clamped between oppositely positioned clamping tools. An edge portion of the sheet metal projecting past the clamping tools can be bent by a bending bar which is moved against the sheet metal from above or below. When it is desired to form a fold in the sheet metal at a spacing from its edge, this fold must be formed in a cumbersome way.
It is an object of the invention to configure a device of the aforementioned kind such that folds, which are positioned at a spacing from the edge of the sheet metal part, can be produced by the device on sheet metal parts in a simple, inexpensive way.
This object is solved according to the invention by a bending device of the aforementioned kind in that the adjustable bending jaw is pivotably supported on a stationary bending jaw for producing a fold on a sheet metal plate.
The bending device according to the invention can be connected to conventional bending machines or can be used independently therefrom. The bending part or the sheet metal plate can first be bent in the bending machine. Subsequently, a pre-bent sheet metal portion is positioned between the two bending jaws. By pivoting one of the bending jaws, two legs of the pre-bent sheet metal portion are pressed between the bending jaws so that the fold is formed. It can be produced at a spacing from the edge of the sheet metal part by a simple pivot action of one of the bending jaws.
Further features of the invention can be taken from the further claims, the description, and the drawings.